


Smoke and Mirrors

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Entitled bastards."</p>
<p>He glanced over his shoulder, not particularly surprised by the sight of Gilbert leaning against the wall sneering at their retreating backs. Ivan’s expression was mild as he watched the captain, though his eyes betrayed his amusement. “Now, now; we need them for their deep pockets.” He paused at the almost malicious glint that had entered Gilbert’s bright eyes. “You didn’t scare them too badly, did you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smuttyandabsurd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/gifts).



> Written for the 3 Sentence Meme on tumblr. Obviously, I went a little overboard! The prompt was: RuPru, Attack on Titan!AU, I'd quite like an Erwin/Levi pairing dynamic please! :3

"-Thank you for your generous contribution."

Ivan watched the men as they sauntered away, his beaming smile still firmly in place despite the fact that he would quite happily take filling out paperwork over having to associate with the residents of Utopia District.

"Entitled bastards."

He glanced over his shoulder, not particularly surprised by the sight of Gilbert leaning against the wall sneering at their retreating backs. Ivan’s expression was mild as he watched the captain, though his eyes betrayed his amusement. “Now, now; we need them for their deep pockets.” He paused at the almost malicious glint that had entered Gilbert’s bright eyes. “You didn’t scare them too badly, did you?”

Gilbert’s answering smirk was razor sharp. “Just enough for them to think twice about sending their only shot at survival out without the right gear. Not like they can’t afford a new pair of pants when they shit themselves anyway.”

Ivan hummed in acknowledgement before letting out a short, irritated grunt at the sight of one of the Wall Worshippers’ Pastors making his way across the room towards them. Gilbert craned his neck to see what had elicited such a reaction from his commander – and then snickered.

“Well, my work here is done. You’re on your own for this one.”

Ivan could still hear Gilbert’s cackling in the back of his mind long after the albino had left; it would have been an annoyance if it hadn’t been blocking out the Pastor’s voice.

(Perhaps he should scare Gilbert with a compliment later, for providing him with the distraction).


End file.
